


Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：缺，补-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 1





	Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：缺，补-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：缺，补-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_de8d430)

[ 209](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_de8d430)

### [Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：缺，补](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_de8d430)

明明冲飞彩保证过，以后手术中途不会出现贫血。然而永梦第二天还是迎来了头晕和耳鸣，站在那里晃晃晕晕。飞彩是第一个注意到他情况的人，作为旁观学习的实习医，飞彩果断让他出门，甚至都没允许他坚持到最后。

永梦深受打击，坐在椅子上垂头丧气，不知道该如何是好。头晕的情况折磨着他，令他不得不向后依靠在墙上，闭眼做起深呼吸。回想自己为何而努力考入医大，此时这样狼狈的样子，到底算什么？

忽然，他感到手被一个塑料包装的袋子打到，睁眼看到有个人。在确认是飞彩后，永梦吓得差点又晕眩起来。

“在手术中途不止一次贫血，事后还不补充铁营养。不会照顾自己的医生，是失格的。”飞彩口吻听似没有感情，然而他递给了飞彩一包补血的加州西梅。

永梦有些蒙，点着头接过包装，不知道先道谢还是先道歉，最终两个都愧疚的说出。可飞彩不以为然，宛如这反应他也料到了。

“你还不打算离开外科吗？你不光不合适外科，现在就连单单实习也做不到，”飞彩翻了白眼。

可永梦同他猜想的一样，只是抿紧嘴唇一脸决议。飞彩清楚永梦不会放弃，所以在永梦说话前就转身打算离开，但不忘顺便留下句话，“吃完这个，下午的工作准时抵达。”

永梦晚上回家后就无法好好入睡，飞彩的话一遍又一遍的飘过大脑。他很不甘，并不是非要让飞彩或者谁来认可，而是他希望自己可以认可自己，然而现在并不行。

最终睡不着的他，爬起来打开台灯和外科的实习课本，认真的学习起来。他试图回忆今日手术上的场景，还有飞彩讲过的内容，甚至用电脑翻出来视频学习。

就这样，永梦一口气呆到了早上。他差点在桌子上睡过去，好在手机里的一条广告垃圾短信及时把他震醒，这才发现要迟到。匆匆拿上衣服，永梦什么都没提前准备的跑去了医院。

不过永梦今日少见的把一个没人能答出来的疑难问题答对了，这都多亏昨晚的复习。飞彩少见的表扬了句…不，也不能说是表扬，就是给了个肯定。永梦感觉美滋滋的，或许自己可以再次依靠私下个人的努力，好好呆在外科，心中充满了自信与希望。

当天晚上回家，晚饭从便利店买了三明治，一边啃着永梦一边马不停蹄的开始学习。这一弄又是熬了一夜，桌子上的水都被他喝了六杯。或许是心情关系，他没再在上睡过去，而是被闹钟催去上班。

“你没休息好吗？实习医，”飞彩不满的看着永梦。

永梦奇怪的“哎”了下，他明明今天感激十足，完全不觉得累。但是飞彩却没给他机会，而是走近他凑到眼前，两个人鼻尖的距离被缩短不少。永梦被逼得不得不向后缩脖子，但也没法就这样随便推开眼前的人。

“有血丝，”飞彩说完就直回身子，宛如刚才不过就是个检查。想当然是说只眼睛，看来熬夜被发现了，永梦百般无奈。

是不是自己精神面貌并不怎么样？会不会不能好好实习？说不定今日无法在学习中发挥表现？各种焦急蜂拥而至。

就在他决定转身去洗手间洗把脸提神之际，却感到浑身无力。他喘口气间，竟在松紧下开始浑身打颤，尤其是腿发软。侧身一倒，手下意识抓住桌边，让上面的文件笔纸撒了一地。

“实习医？！”飞彩听到动静回头，看到永梦倒在了地上没能挣扎起身。虽然飞彩眉头皱得和平日差不多，可他显然露出紧张认真神色。而在看到永梦不对劲泛白的脸，立马跑了过去，“喂！宝生？”

永梦张嘴想要发出声音，但却感到心慌意乱，无法好好思考要说什么安抚对方。最终他也不清楚自己有没有开口。

可在晕倒前，他却听到了飞彩喊了声“永梦”。

“低血糖。你到底在干什么，实习医！”永梦苏醒过来时，被飞彩劈头盖脸的训了。化作明日那的Poppy在一旁紧张安抚，但被果断无视。

飞彩抱着双臂，好似在抉择麻烦的提案，于床前踱步了个来回。第一次看到飞彩这么激动，永梦一时之间无话可说，不安又担忧的坐在那里，好似受伤的孩子。

“昨晚看书复习到太晚…”感觉这样说也不对，永梦略显内疚和委屈的抿了抿嘴，“看得太投入，结果到了早上…”

飞彩听到后，似乎寻求冷静的闭目强行深呼吸，这样子令人倍感压力。可随后问出的问题，竟然出乎意料，“所以你没吃早饭吧？”

“是没吃…”永梦坦然承认。果然自己现在低血糖就是因为这问题吧？不光熬夜两天，也两天没吃早饭，不晕倒就怪了。“对不起，我下次回注——”

“如果再惹出这种麻烦，你就别当什么医生了。”飞彩瞪了过来，永梦也只能干承受。

“就是吗，医生当然要先好好的，才能救治病人啊！”明日那赶紧凑过来打圆场，安抚性拍了拍床上的永梦，也不忘帮飞彩说话，“这次可麻烦飞彩了。他很关心你的。”

“Poppy Pipapopa！”

“Poppy我在！”

结果明日那没来得及纠正名字，飞彩就打断她把话题转给病床上的永梦，“把那个吃了。”飞彩抬了抬下巴，指向一旁桌子上的塑料袋。“下午再给你一个实践机会，如果你那时候手术刀都握不住，今天你就可以收拾行李回家了。”

不由分说，飞彩留下这话便丢下被强行堵住嘴而失落的Poppy，以及来不及问袋子里是什么的永梦出了门。

打开袋子，里面是个精致的便当盒，上面的花纹充满和风色彩。永梦可没在这家医院或者附近便利店见过，或许是餐厅外卖？

“呜哇！？好高级！”永梦刚揭开盖子，就惊叹出来。里面的食物被分类整理，样种丰富。从蔬菜到肉类，从碳水化合物到蛋白质，甚至小角落里还有颗和果子。

明日那也凑过来露出吃惊的表情，却没永梦反应那么大。反而她如同理解似的，露出微笑，“这个可是飞彩的午餐哦。他说这次留给你吃，因为你现在比较需要全面补充。”

“飞彩的？！”永梦以为要听错，不由挺直后背使自己与便当抽离些距离。他可不想就这样轻易吃掉对方的午餐，还是如此豪华的。也算是过意不去，同时担心飞彩生气，“那…他中午吃什么？”

“他说偶尔也尝尝这家医院的午餐盒。唔...我觉得这也好啦！毕竟他以后是负责改进这家医院的未来院长。”

好吧，永梦并不是关心那个，而是飞彩真的把这个留给了他。

“我就说吗，飞彩其实很关心人的！”明日那拉开椅子，按着肩让永梦坐到便当前。“他也很关心永梦。所以吃完饭，恢复体力，下午好好跟着飞彩实习吧。”

永梦低下头看着各色美食组成的豪华便当，一股思绪萌生。或许飞彩就同这便当似的，外表帅气又有点古板，但内心其实有各种没展露出的部分。永梦认为，那些部分一定也是五彩缤纷，吸引人，优秀而充满魅力的。

“快吃吧，飞彩会等着你呢。”

“嗯！”好似之前晕倒后的疲劳，同被教训后的沮丧，统统被热流冲散。永梦扬起期待的笑容，抽出袋子里备好的一次性筷子，开动起来。

其实若可以，他希望可以去餐厅和飞彩一起吃顿午饭。但是自己现在这不成熟的样子，或许还做不到吧？他需要先学会照顾自己，学会成为独当一面的人，好好在实习中自己认可自己，那么自己一定会充满自信的坐在对方面前。

“好吃，”他咬下和果子。

甜甜的，挂着传统的味道。和关心他的那个人一样，不变的外表下，其实很细腻，又温柔。

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[镜飞彩](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E9%A3%9E%E5%BD%A9)[镜梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E6%A2%A6)[镜永](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E6%B0%B8)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)

评论(9)

热度(209)

    1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) [芜墨](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://lanche972.lofter.com/) [蓝澈](http://lanche972.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://moming685.lofter.com/) [ありません♪( ´θ｀)ノ](http://moming685.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://zjmshuaizhale0917.lofter.com/) [朝寻](http://zjmshuaizhale0917.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) [doll](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) [doll](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://linyu157.lofter.com/) [淋雨](http://linyu157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) [懒癌晚期的星月](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://qinghuanwudu.lofter.com/) [拾泷](http://qinghuanwudu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://bingyuling.lofter.com/) [咸鱼才是本职](http://bingyuling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) [舞冰isuna_uni](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://thewe93021.lofter.com/) [the we](http://thewe93021.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://thewe93021.lofter.com/) [the we](http://thewe93021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/) [迟娖](http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) [芒果蛋糕🍰](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://yunqingningfujun.lofter.com/) [ninth之中不加E](http://yunqingningfujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://kitty125419.lofter.com/) [寧雨溪](http://kitty125419.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/) [救世主今天也在想如何毁灭世界](http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://72485221.lofter.com/) [玖汣啾九9](http://72485221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://bingyi776.lofter.com/) [冰忆](http://bingyi776.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://bingyi776.lofter.com/) [冰忆](http://bingyi776.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://shimeng697.lofter.com/) [噬梦.](http://shimeng697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) [以荣耀为名](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) [不動琳](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) [Lantolia](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://heyige475.lofter.com/) [何以歌](http://heyige475.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://heyige475.lofter.com/) [何以歌](http://heyige475.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://lyz0823.lofter.com/) [镜飞弹](http://lyz0823.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://chisongfeng799.lofter.com/) [史黛拉](http://chisongfeng799.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://qilu5236.lofter.com/) [歧路-1](http://qilu5236.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/) [柆吾桑](http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/) [柆吾桑](http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://xieye466.lofter.com/) [零式飞翼高达](http://xieye466.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://he479967.lofter.com/) [鹤](http://he479967.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://biewenwodemingzi.lofter.com/) [别问我的名字](http://biewenwodemingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://nana3125.lofter.com/) [nana](http://nana3125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://fishball724333.lofter.com/) [后悔再见了](http://fishball724333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) [某渣尧](http://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://xiwuyan336.lofter.com/) [虞秋水没水_](http://xiwuyan336.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://shuoqiujing.lofter.com/) [朔湫璟](http://shuoqiujing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://eftor.lofter.com/) [Eftor](http://eftor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) [莉榕晨](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) [莉榕晨](http://huanyushuangyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://lmaihuaniangqingjiu.lofter.com/) [孤鱼海眠](http://lmaihuaniangqingjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ddf89c6)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_deed76a)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
